CONQUER
There! Conquer your enemies and take over the world! Instructions *Use the Touch Screen to perform commands. Strength system *When attacking, you use Str. Points. * The more Str. Points you use to attack, the more strong your attack is. Choose wisely when using strong attacks. *Each turn, you get Str. Points. *You can choose between 3 Strategies that change the amount of Str. Points given and used. Changelog Test version (0.4) *Initial release. *You can insert your name, your empire name and your color. *You can select the number of enemies. *There's a map created randomly with GRP. *You can move in the map. *There are 5 different tiles placed randomly. *You can see where your enemies are on the touch screen. *You can cry because this version is awful. Official version (1.0, never released) *There are no more names or options to insert, just the option to choose your country. *You can create up to 3 games. *There are 3 nice Fire Emblem musics. *There are new awesome textures so you can't cry anymore. *There is a new map system: No "moving". *The new map is still a GRP screen, but it displays Europe (See images below). *As your country, you can choose between France, Great Britain, Spain, Italy, Portugal, Germany, Netherlands or Denmark (in that order). *There is a new strength system. *The goal is to conquer every territory in Europe. *After ending your turn, you must wait for the next day to play your next turn. *The game is now almost addictive (because there's no AI). Official version (1.1, never released) *There are no more "territories". *There is (almost) every Europe country to play as. *Strength is displayed in fractions. Ex: "12/20 (60%)". *Minor improvements and fixes. Official version (2.0) *First official release. *The Top Screen is now (almost) completely unused. *There is no mention of anything related to Europe. *If your strength reaches 0, you are not dead. You're just out of Str. Points to use. *The new territory percentage is now your "HP". *You can now only attack one empire every turn. *You can't choose the amount of empires (8) anymore. *Major code cleaning and improvements to gameplay. *The enemies have no AI, so the game cannot be won or lost. Future plans Official version (3.0) *There is a new, huge map. It has a map generation engine with various biomes. *The Top Screen displays the map. *You can generate as many troops as you want on the map. *You can determinate various game settings (difficulty, amount of troops, etc.) *You can recruit different kinds of troops and buy upgrades from cities you own. *The strategy system works separately on each troop. Things I also have in mind for future updates *Achievements. *A custom font. *Original sounds and music. *More languages. *Etc. I'll add more here when I'll get some ideas. Videos and Screenshots None yet? Download You can either scan the old 0.4 version, but I strongly recommend that you scan the brand new 2.0 version. Have fun! ---- Note: Versions 1.0 and 1.1 will never be released. Notes Monovae's alternative version is nice, you should try it! Credits *'Pokeyoshi19' - Main programmer *'Monovae' - Major Help (Ideas, Engines) *Nintendo and Intelligent Systems - Textures and Musics Category:Games Category:Strategy Category:Programs